Zootopia in chaos
by The Soviet Wolf
Summary: When an infamous mercenary is sent to zootopia to cause chaos can nick and Judy stop him? *first chapter just introduces the antagonist* there may be some naughty things in later chapters but no promises. This story is rated m for some pretty graphic death and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

It was a calm day in a small South American jungle village, the sun had just come up and the morning dew was still visible on the leaves. All was right in the world, until one of the villagers noticed a faint roaring sound that was rapidly growing louder, then the ground started to shake. As the noise got louder the villager turned towards the small main road to see a truck fly past followed by an old Soviet T-54 tank.

Jack was not having a good day, but as a professional mercenary, most of his days weren't great to begin with. As he maneuvered the beat up 4x4 down the narrow jungle path he muttered to himself " when I took this contract, nobody told me these fucking drug lords had a tank."

Jack turned in his seat to look at his pursuer. Sweat started to bead on his forehead as he realized that the steel beast was easily keeping up. Jack was forced to stick to the small and winding road while the tank was making its own road, mowing down trees, and anything else that got in its way

Jack turned back to look at the road and nearly jumped for joy as he saw a real road ahead. "If I make it out of this alive I'm never getting involved in these drug wars again" he said to himself

As he neared the road however, his hope died as he looked in the rear view and saw the top hatch open on the tank. A man popped out of the small hatch and loaded the machine gun on the turret. The weapon began to spew bullets. Jack ducked as hot lead tore through the cabin, shattering the rear window and raining glass on him. He was almost to the road when a bullet hit his front left tire causing him to lose control of the truck.

As the truck careened into the trees jack contemplated his life, he was a terrible person, he thought back to all the people he had killed just for a paycheck but try as he might jack could not feel remorse because the truth is, he loved it. The thrill of the kill was all that kept jack in his line of work. He loved causing chaos, assassinating political leaders, and toppling governments. But his daydream was abruptly ended when the truck hit a tree.

"Agh, I feel like hammered shit", jack muttered as he came to. As he tried to move he discovered that his right arm was pinned under the bent steering column. He heard laughing and looked to his left to see the cartel boss standing a few feet away. "Well it looks like the famous jack Belinski just ran out of luck", the man chuckled. Suddenly his face turned serious and he stared at Jack." I'm going to show you what happens to those who cross me" he said. Then he stepped back from Jack's car and signaled to the men inside the tank.

The turret turned to face jack and as he realized that he was about to die jack put on a maniacal smile and presented his middle finger as he uttered the phrase "see ya in hell".

Then the cannon roared and everything went black.

As jack woke from his second bout with unconsciousness that day he got a very bad feeling "South America is a lot more red and fiery than I remember" Jack mumbled. Then the realization hit him and he threw his arms up."Aw shit I'm in hell aren't I ?" Jack said.

"Ding,Ding,Ding, we have a winner", he heard a voice say behind him. As Jack wheeled around he saw the source of the voice, it was a middle aged white man in a dark pinstripe suit. The man was about six and a half feet tall, rail thin, and seemed to emanate pure evil. "Who the hell are you?", Jack cried. "My boy I'm evil incarnate,I am the devil"said the figure. "You certainly don't look the part" Jack quipped. " Oh really?" The man responded.

The man snapped his fingers and pain coursed through jacks body. Jack fell to the ground and rolled about trying to cope with the torment. "OK OK I believe you!", Jack yelled in agony. "very good" the devil responded snapping his fingers again. Once the pain subsided Jack got to his feet shakily, and looked at the devil, "what do you want from me?"he asked. The devil smiled in response." I want you to do what you do best, cause chaos". "Well it's kind of hard to cause much more chaos in a place that's covered in fire and is full of never ending pain." Jack pointed out.

"Not here you fool!" Roared the devil, I am going to send you to a place that is far too happy and peaceful for my liking. "Disneyland?"Jack asked. "NO not Disneyland " the devil yelled in exasperation. "Here I'll just show you." As he said it, he conjured a ball of energy in his hand and a picture became visible in the ball.

As he looked at the image Jack saw tall buildings and a beautiful city. "What is that" Jack asked. The devil gave a sinister smile and said, " that is the city of zootopia.


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN ZOOTOPIA

A/N: this chapter will also be from Jack's perspective, the next chapter will be from nick and Judy's pov

PS: sorry for the relatively short chapter length, this is my first time writing anything of this length.

As Jack stared at the city that the devil was quite literally holding in his hand a thought occurred to him. " I won't have any money or resources in zootopia!" The devil sighed " Jack I really like you, but your getting on my nerves"

"So when will I be leaving?" Jack asked "Right now." The devil murmured and snapped his fingers. As he snapped a hole opened up in the floor and Jack fell in.

"HEY, what gives?" Jack yelled from the bottom of the pit. The devil looked down at him and an evil smile spread across his face" Jack, this is hell, you must die in order to leave." And with that the walls of the pit began to close in.

"Oh and by the way I almost forgot to mention, you have one year to cause anarchy and chaos or you will be brought back to hell for all eternity.

"Aw, fuck my life Jack muttered as the walls closed in and everything went black… Again.

When Jack awoke..again, he looked around and saw he was in an area that resembled Midwestern farmland. "Yes, it was all a dream, I just had a little too much to drink and I stumbled out here and passed out." Jack exclaimed in jubilation. Suddenly a bug flew past and landed on his arm and as he swatted it he had a horrifying realization..again (I promise that's the last time that something happens "again")he had fur on his arm. "What the shit happened to my arm!" he yelled and stumbled backwards, tripping over something, a long, bushy tail.

"Oh for fucks sake all that shit really happened", Jack moaned. As he took stock of himself he noticed that not everything was bad, he was still about the same size, six feet one inch tall, 200 pounds, and well muscled. But he was now a timber wolf with grey fur, luckily Jack had been through some serious shit so this did not phase him all that much.

"Well looks like I've got a year to plunge this place into anarchy." Jack said to himself.

As he looked around he saw a small road and he walked towards it. When he got to the road he sat down and began to wait. After about an hour Jack heard a car approaching and he stood up.

As the vehicle came into view Jack made like he was hurt, limping out into the road. As the car got closer Jack noticed that it was a police cruiser and he smiled, eager for a challenge. The car stopped and a cheetah and a lion stepped out. "Are you hurt sir?" The cheetah called out. "Yeah I think my leg is broken!" Jack yelled back, mimicking pain.

The cheetah walked over to assist Jack while the lion turned to go call an ambulance. The cheetah reached out to support Jack and Jack saw his chance. He grabbed the outstretched hand and pulled the officer into a chokehold with one arm. The cheetah let out a strangled Yelp and his partner turned around to see what was wrong. As the lion turned Jack grabbed the sidearm from the cheetah and aimed, firing three rounds into the lion.

As the lion hit the dirt Jack dropped the gun and used his newly free arm to apply more pressure to the chokehold and lift the cheetah off the ground. The doomed officer fought savagely, flailing his arms and kicking Jack, but Jack maintained his iron grip and soon the kicking slowed and eventually stopped.

Jack dropped the dead animal and stripped him of his clothing taking the uniform for himself.

As he picked the pistol back up and holstered it he thought to himself, "I'm like Arnold in those terminator movies". As he walked over to the police cruiser, Jack noticed a distinct lack of blood around the lion and he poked the lion with his boot. The lion groaned and looked up at Jack with unfocused eyes, asking him " who are you?" Jack smiled at him and responded, "I'm Jack fucking Belinski" and with that he put one last bullet into the lion, right between the eyes.

Jack walked over to the cruiser and got in as he looked at the spreading pool of blood he wondered weather killing police officers counted as causing chaos. As he was driving away Jack noticed a billboard advertising the great tourism opportunities in the city of zootopia.

Jack smiled to himself thinking about how much fun this was going to be, he laughed menacingly and shouted "watch out zootopia, here I come!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hell could freeze over before I own zootopia

A/N this chapter will be from nick and Judy's perspective

BTW: I am currently writing all this from my phone so don't expect huge chapters.

It was a nice day in zootopia, everything was as it should be, the same could not be said for ZPD headquarters. Inside it was a madhouse, officers bustling all over the place trying to keep up with mountains of work, transporting criminals to holding cells, and all manner of other busywork. In the middle of all the mayhem was the bullpen, a place where chief Bogo handed out assignments.

But on that particular day there were only two officers in the room with chief Bogo, Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps. Everything was silent until Nick decided to speak up,"so why did you call me and officer Hopps to the briefing room sir?"

The chief cleared his throat and spoke "as you two probably know, we have a criminal mastermind on the loose."

"Come on chief how bad can it be?" Nick asked

"He killed fifteen cops in three days" the chief said back, deadpan.

For once in his life Nick had no witty remark on hand and simply resigned to listen to the chief

"We have to catch this asshole before he tears the city apart" Bogo roared.

Now then, the only thing we really know about this guy is that he is a grey Timber wolf, and he is extremely dangerous which is why I'm assigning you two to look into this case. You're the best officers I have.

Judy chose that moment to make her voice heard, " wouldn't it be better to send five or six officers after him?" The chief looked at her and responded, " no, we can't pin him down for long enough to outright arrest him, besides, he would see that coming a mile away."

"So what will we do?" Nick asked.

You two are going to track him down and tag him with a tracking dart so that we can observe his movements and plan a raid to arrest him.

"We're on it chief" Judy said enthusiastically and she hurried out with Nick.

A day later she and nick were ready to give up.

"This guy is a ghost" Judy moaned," no birth certificate, no drivers license, no dental records, fingerprints, nothing!" Suddenly, Clawhauser burst into the room and exclaimed "we caught him on camera!"

Minutes later the three were crowded around a monitor watching a figure dressed in black beating up swat officers like it was a game. "Holy shit he's good" Nick commented." "Look at all that fancy gear he's wearing, he had to get it all somewhere " Judy said

"Yea, and I bet I know who sold it to him" Nick muttered

As Judy was walking to the car with Nick, she was starting to have some second thoughts about all of this, she remembered that wolf dispatching the swat officers with ease, what if she had to go hand to hand with this guy. Would she chicken out?

As they were driving Nick was telling Judy about the guy he thought may have been selling that equipment.

"His name is Jeff Fangalore, he's a tiger with a iron grip on the black market" Nick informed her. Judy snickered a little at the name and Nick shook his head violently "he hates it when people laugh at his name".

When they arrived at their destination Judy was presented with a china shop run by an little old lady turtle. "Nick, this doesn't look like a weapons dealer." She pointed out. " Trust me"he said back as they entered. The old lady looked up and spoke, "looks like a nice day, don't it?"

"I always have an umbrella" was nicks response, and with that the old lady reached under the counter and pushed a button. As the pair walked to the back of the shop a shelf of plates slid to the side to reveal a secret hallway. " Told you"nick said in a singsong voice. Judy frowned and followed him into the hallway. When they arrived at Jeff's office, Nick turned to Judy and said "just let me do the talking".

When they entered Judy immediately noticed that the office was very dark and imposing, but the figure who sat at the large mahogany desk was not as threatening, his face even lit up upon seeing Nick. "Nicholas Wilde, how good to see you!" Jeff boomed. His voice was deep with a hint of a British accent. "It's good to see you too Jeff, but unfortunately this is not a casual meeting, I have a favor to ask."Nick quickly said." I need to know, did you sell any gear to a Timber wolf? Jeff frowned and very sadly murmured " I was hoping you wouldn't ask.

As Jeff spoke a small dart hit Judy in the neck and she was out cold. Then a figure dressed in all black, black boots,pants, tactical vest, and a long black duster stepped out of the darkness and grabbed Nick, shoving a cloth over his muzzle. While he held the cloth in place he used his free hand to elbow Nick in the stomach, causing him to inhale. As he took a breath Nick saw stars and collapsed.


	4. Chapter 4

If I own zootopia, then you're the Queen of Sheba

A/N: thank you to my first commenter, Makyal for his/her honesty and the advice.

As Makyal pointed out I do have a problem with paragraph spacing, but I am working hard to improve the quality of my writing. Anyway, on to the story

"Awww, boy do I have a headache" Nick groaned as he woke up. When he tried to move he noticed that his hands were fastened to his chair with zip ties, and everything came back to him, going to see Jeff, the figure in black, the chloroform rag.

"Nick?"a voice yelled.

Nick turned his head to see Judy bound in a similar way to an identical steel chair

"Are you ok?" Nick called

"I'm fine" Judy said back, then another thought occurred to her "Nick where are we?"

Nick looked around and took in the environment, it was a dark warehouse, definitely abandoned, the only light came from a single bulb above them, and the floor was covered in an oily substance. Finally Nick responded "I don't know carrots, but it does not look good".

"Well it looks like the bunny and the fox are in over their heads" a voice mockingly said.

"Show yourself" Judy yelled

"With pleasure" the voice responded, and with that a figure emerged from the darkness.

He was a tall grey timber wolf wearing all black.

"Aw, shit" Judy muttered

" Ahh, so you know who I am?" The figure inquired

"Well we don't know your name" Judy admitted

"Ahh, how rude of me" the figure intoned, "I am Jack Belenski,

and we are going to have lots of fun". After he finished talking Jack walked back into the shadows and flipped a switch.

As light flooded the warehouse, Judy began to cry. The building was full of terrifying looking equipment that ranged from an interrogation chair to thumb screws. (Man I am one sick puppy)

"What are you going to do, kill us?" Nick snarled

"Yep, but first I'm going to make you suffer" Jack said

Jack's retort made Nick shrink back into his chair.

"So who wants to go first?" Jack asked. "No volunteers?"

"Oh well, here goes nothing". With that, Jack closed his eyes and spun in place and when he stopped and opened his eyes he was looking at Nick.

(A/N: it gets pretty bad from here, feel free to skip)

Jack waltzed over to Nick and cut his binds with a large Bowie knife

And hauled him into the air by the scruff of his neck. With the fox in tow, Jack turned and consulted his collection of toys. Finally his eyes landed on an old favorite, the water board. As he hauled Nick towards the table he heard the bunny cry out behind him.

"Why are you doing this?" She cried.

Jack spun to face her and a huge smile appeared on his face as he said,"because I can".

Judy paled and whispered,"you're a god damn psychopath".

Jack turned back to his work and threw Nick down on the table, spreading him out like a bed sheet. He secured his feet and paws in leather restraints. Nick tried to escape. Struggling against his binds, but to no avail. Jack tilted the table back slightly so that nicks feet were slightly above his head.

Nick was starting to sweat, he had heard that this was an extremely effective torture technique. Jack walked away and returned a few minutes later with a rag and a bucket of water.

Jack soaked the rag any held it firmly over Nick's face. He then began to drip water over the cloth. As he did this water filled nick's sinuses. Nick began to get the feeling that he was drowning.

Jack smiled as Nick began to violently struggle against his restraints. Finally, he removed the rag and Nick coughed up water and took several ragged breaths.

As Judy watched, she too struggled against her bonds and noticed that her chair had a sharp edge. She began to rub the ties against the edge in an attempt to break free.

After about an hour of water boarding, Jack was starting to get sick of his new plaything. "Well, it certainly was fun officer Wilde but unfortunately it's time for you to die.

He got Nick up off the table and tied his arms and legs together. He carried the helpless fox towards a noose suspended from the ceiling.

At that moment, Judy succeeded in freeing her hands. She looked over at Nick, who was slung over jack's shoulder. Nick looked up and saw her, and for the first time that day, he smiled.

As Jack approached the noose he grabbed a chair with his free hand and placed the chair under the noose. He stood Nick up on the chair and put the noose around his neck.

"Any last words?" Jack asked

"Yea , can I have a smoke?" Nick asked

This caught Jack off guard, but he obliged. Jack pulled out a cigarette and stuck it in Nick's mouth. Jack then pulled out his gold zippo and flicked the striker.

As soon as the flame appeared, Nick spit the cigarette out and bit Jack on the hand.

Jack screamed in pain and the lighter flew from his hand, landing on the oily floor. There was a whoosh as the floor caught fire.

Jack looked around and snarled, "you bastards just had to ruin my fun" and he kicked the chair out from under Nick.

Nick let out a Yelp as he fell and began to suffocate.

"Hold on Nick!" Judy yelled as she hopped up from her chair. She then drew her side arm and fired one carefully aimed shot.

The Bullet sailed through the air and right above Nick's head, hitting the rope.

Nick fell to the floor and watched as Judy aimed again and fired, this time the bullet hit Jack square in the back, knocking him down.

Judy ran to Nick and used her utility knife to cut his binds.

Jack was on the floor groaning as he felt his hands being cuffed behind his back.

As his hands were cuffed, Jack frowned and said "hey if you're not to busy arresting me, could you please get us out of the burning building?"

Once they were out, Judy inspected Jack, and found her bullet lodged in his vest.

"Nice shot carrots, it's just too bad his ballistic vest got in the way."

"Yea well after what he did, I don't think he'll come out of this alive." Judy said back.

A few minutes later, backup arrived and Jack was carted off to ZPD head quarters.

A/N: this is nowhere near the last chapter and I will be updating the story soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I know it's been a few days since the last update, but work got in the way.

Anyway, thank you to my followers for the support, it is good to know that your writing is appreciated.

I don't own zootopia.

Jack's day had been ruined, his fun had been cut short, his warehouse had burned down, and he had been shot in the back and arrested.

As it was, Jack was riding in the back of a swat van. He was shackled at his hands and feet, and he was muzzled.

There were five swat officers in the van wearing bulletproof vests and carrying M4 carbines at the ready.

When the van arrived at ZPD headquarters, Jack was escorted out of the van and into the building. As they passed the front desk Jack growled at Clawhauser and the overweight cheetah shrank back into his chair.

Jack was led to an interrogation room towards the back of the building. The room had a steel table, three steel chairs, and a small clock. The officer that was leading him sat Jack down in one of the chairs and secured his shackles to the table, then the officer left the room.

As Jack waited, he contemplated what was going to happen to him.

Torture and interrogation were nothing new to Jack, but he wondered what they could possibly do to try and get information out of him.

The door to the interrogation room opened and Jack looked up from the table.

Officers Wilde and Hopps strode into the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Well if it ain't my two favorite people in the whole world!" Jack said.

"Aww, that's so sweet coming from a murderous psychopath such as yourself." Nick replied sarcastically.

Jack grinned and looked at Nick, his grin got even wider when he saw the welt the rope had left.

Nick saw him staring and scowled, feeling the place where the rope had bitten into his neck.

Jack looked up at the clock, it read quarter to noon.

"So let's get one thing straight, I'm not really captured right now." Jack said

"Oh really" Judy said, arching her eyebrows, "and how do you figure that?"

"I've been here for almost a week, planning, robbing banks, and killing people" Jack said. "Did it ever occur to one of you that I had this all planned out?"

"I call bullshit on that" Nick said, crossing his arms over his chest

Jack glanced back at the clock,

Five minutes to noon. He then looked back at the pair and continued, "oh come on, a chair that had a convenient sharp edge, and I even left you with your sidearm!"

Both Nick and Judy had a growing sense on unease.

Jack continued his rant, "you are all part of my master plan!" He yelled.

"And it's all falling into place."

Just as Jack finished his sentence, the clock stuck twelve and there was a huge explosion.

The very ground seemed to heave underneath them and the room filled with smoke.

Nick stumbled around blindly, running into Jack. Jack grabbed Nick's handcuff keys and unlocked his shackles.

Jack ran out of the room, did a quick scan of the area and spotted an emergency exit. As he ran out of the building he saw a sheep pulling up in an EMS truck.

Jack ran over to the truck and pulled the driver out, GTA style. As soon as he got the door closed, Jack floored the accelerator and tore out of the parking lot.

Judy stumbled out in time to see Jack peel away in the truck and she realized just how hard it was going to be to bring him in.

A/N: if you have any ideas on how I could improve my writing, or if you have ideas for new chapters then please, leave a comment.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, sorry for how short the last chapter was but I just was not feeling it when I wrote that : I will be bringing in weapons from the human world, deal with it.

I am far too poor to own zootopia

Nick and Judy were standing outside ZPD headquarters looking up at the ruined building. Most of the structure was destroyed, the front had been blown out, glass was strewn everywhere and injured officers laid everywhere.

So far there were over thirty confirmed casualties, eleven criminals and nineteen cops. But by far, the worst injuries had occurred out front, several people had been severely lacerated when the glass front exploded.

EMS personnel were rushing everywhere trying to attend to all the injured animals.

"That fucker had all this planned from the beginning!" Nick yelled in anger. Suddenly a very somber look crossed Nick's face and he hung his head,"this is all my fault, I should have known that he had a backup plan."

Judy reached up and pulled Nick into a hug, "this is not your fault, no one could have known that he had such an elaborate plan." She said, trying to comfort Nick.

Nick would have been content to stand there in Judy's embrace forever, but they were interrupted by chief Bogo.

"Are you two lovebirds going to stand there forever, or are you going to go and catch the dickhead who bombed the police station?" the chief asked.

Judy instantly broke the hug and stood at attention. "Sorry chief, we'll get after Jack as soon as possible!"

Nick stood with his arms crossed, looking down at Judy. "So, seeing as our last attempt to arrest Jack ended in this" he said gesturing at the ruined police station. "How are we going to catch him this time?"

"Well we don't really know" Bogo admitted, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well I think we should start by trying to predict his next move" Judy said.

Nick, you're an ex con man, what would you do.

Nick looked back and rolled his eyes.

"Well first of all, Jack doesn't seem to be motivated by money or power, I think he's doing all of this just for the hell of it".

Judy looked slightly pale, "what, are you saying that Jack just wants to see the city burn?"

"Sure looks that way" Nick responded.

"Well if you had just crippled the city police, what would you do to plunge the city into chaos?" Judy asked.

As Nick stood there thinking, his face went through a wide range of emotions in less then a second.

His face went from puzzled to realization to horror. When he finally looked up he only said two words "the prison"

Judy looked at chief and back at Nick and the pair took off running. They made a beeline for the motor pool.

As they hopped into one of the few still intact squad cars, Nick began to explain his theory.

"I think Jack is going to attack the zootopia corrections facility and release hundreds of criminals" Nick said as they peeled out of the parking lot

As soon as he finished talking, a voice came over the police scanner. "Attention, this is warden Casey Atwood of the zootopia corrections facility, we require backup, we can't hold him off much long…" The message was cut short by the sound of an explosion and then static.

Nick and Judy looked at each other and Nick redoubled his efforts to get to the prison and Judy got on the scanner.

"This is officer Hopps, requesting backup en route to the zootopia corrections facility, we have reason to believe the facility is under attack!" She yelled into the radio.

There was no response from any other officers, so Judy assumed they could expect very little backup.

As the pair first saw the prison their mouths dropped open. The facility was ruined, there were small fires everywhere, there was a smoking crater where the front gate should have been, and there were convicts running free.

Judy and Nick jumped out of the car and rushed for the entrance.

They got through the front door and saw a ram laying on the floor, bleeding from a massive stab wound on his chest. The guard was barely alive.

Nick leaned down to talk to the guard. "What happened" he asked.

"We were no match for him" the guard whispered.

"Hold on, the paramedics will be here soon" Judy said

As the pair made their way deeper into the prison, there were signs of heavy fighting. There were bullet holes and bun marks all over the walls. They passed several guards that seemed to have been burnt to a crisp.

Nick cringed and Judy wretched at the sight of the charred bodies.

"What kind of weapon did this?" Judy asked in horror. When she heard no response she looked up to see Nick staring past her.

"I dunno Carrots, why don't you ask him?" Nick said

Judy looked up to see Jack. The wolf had ditched his duster, he was wearing close fitting black clothes, with a pair of welding goggles, and he had a flamethrower strapped to his back. He also had a bandolier of frag grenades.

The wolf smiled at them and fired a ball of flame at the pair. As they dove in a side room, Judy felt the heat at her back, burning her fur.

"I'd love to stay and play, but I have a city to destroy" the wolf called

When the pair exited cover, the wolf was gone.

Nick and Judy finally found the wardens office, inside there was a badger curled up in the corner.

"Who are you?" Judy asked.

"I'm warden Casey Atwood" the badger responded.

"What happened?" Nick inquired.

"He blew open the front gate and then fought his way through the prison." Casey responded.

"We saw some prisoners running free, how many escaped?" Judy asked.

"All of them" Casey said back.

Thanks for reading chapter six, remember to follow and comment if you like the story, I really appreciate any feedback.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about all the typos in the last chapter,MS word was all fucked up, but I think I fixed it. Anyway hope you enjoy.

I am also looking for an artist to make me some cover art, leave a comment or PM me if you are interested.

One hour before Nick and Judy arrive at the prison

Jack was skulking in the woods just outside of the Zootopia correctional facility. There was far more security than Jack wanted but this was the only way that he could bring Zootopia to its knees. As he looked through a pair of binoculars he saw multiple armed guards and snipers in towers across the facility. He also saw a building that looked to be an on site power plant for the prison.

As Jack walked back to his truck to retrieve his weaponry he thought about how much fun this was going to be.

"There is nothing better than a little target practice." He said to himself.

When he got to the truck he looked at the pile of weapons and picked his three favorites, an old M2 flamethrower, dual M45's, and a Russian armory RPG7.

Truth be told Jack's favorite weapon was the flamethrower, it suited him, it was the perfect tool for death and destruction. He loved to see the faces of his enemies as the terrifying weapon spewed out huge jets of fire.

Jack hefted the RPG up on his shoulder and aimed at the power station. He fired, and the rocket sailed from the launcher straight as an arrow. When it hit the station there was a huge explosion and a tower of sparks shot into the sky.

The lights inside the prison went out and alarms started blaring.

Jack grinned, hopped in his truck and floored the accelerator, heading for the main gate.

The truck easily smashed through the gate and came to a halt. Jack stepped out of the truck and immediately was confronted by three guards who he gunned down with ease. He then hauled the flamethrower up onto his back and lit the pilot light. He also put on a pair of welding goggles to protect his eyes from the light of the flamethrower.

Jack walked up to the front door and kicked it in.

Jack was surprised by the defense that the guards had managed to mount in the time they had. The guards were crouched behind upturned tables and were leaning in corners.

One of the guards threw a flash bang at Jack, the device landed at his feet and exploded, Jack's welding goggles protected him.

The guards all nervously looked out from behind cover to see if the threat was eliminated, to their horror Jack was smiling. A brave lioness drew her sidearm and fired ten times, every bullet hit Jack in the chest.

Jack stood there a moment, looking rather annoyed. He looked down at himself and smiled, all ten bullets had indeed hit him, but they had all stopped short when they hit the steel ballistic plate nestled in his vest.

Jack looked up at the stunned guards and spoke two chilling words, "my turn". With that, Jack proceeded to bathe the hall in fire, the roaring of the flamethrower covering the screams of agony from the guards.

Jack battled his way through the prison until he found the high security area, a block of cells containing some of the most evil criminals in zootopia, including the criminal mastermind, Dawn Bellwether.

Jack peered in at the small sheep and thought to himself, "this can't be the horrible criminal I've herd so much about".

There was just one problem, the massive security door on the cell.

If he tried to blast the door open, he might kill Bellwether.

Jack looked at the door a little longer and spotted a keycard reader. Under the reader, printed in big block letters were the words "director level clearance required". Jack groaned and whipped out one of his M45's, firing three shots into the glass window. The glass cracked but did not break.

Bellwether was cowering in the corner of her cell, looking up at Jack. "Who is this psycho?" She asked herself.

Jack looked in at her through the intact portion of the window and rolled his eyes " this stupid sheep had better be worth all this trouble" he thought.

Jack turned on his heel and went off in search of the warden. About twenty minutes later he found the wardens office, a small honey badger was trying to hide himself in a corner.

Jack walked over, picked the badger up by his shirt collar and asked for his name.

"Casey Atwood" the small mammal stuttered.

"Are you the warden?" Jack asked in return.

Casey nodded meekly and Jack ripped the security pass from around his neck, once Jack had the badge he threw Casey aside and went to retrieve Bellwether.

When he stepped out of the office Jack was immediately confronted by his two least favorite people, officers Wilde and Hopps.

Jack smiled at the duo and yelled to them " I'd love to stay and play, but I've got a city to destroy". He fired a blast from his flamethrower and ran off to release Bellwether.

When he got to the cell, Jack scanned the warden's security pass. The scanner flashed green and a lock clicked open. Jack opened the cell and grabbed the small sheep and held her at eye level.

Bellwether wasn't fighting to be let go, this surprised Jack. "Aren't you afraid of me?" Jack asked.

"No" bellwether said back flatly.

"And why not?" Jack asked, putting her back on the floor.

"You went through a lot of trouble to get to me and get me out of that cell safely" Bellwether replied dusting herself off and taking a breath "so I can only assume that you want my help".

"Well, seeing as I no longer have to explain myself, let's get the hell out of here" Jack said.

As the pair were running back to Jack's truck, they ran directly into a large buffalo. The guard looked down at Jack and snorted, as Jack looked up at the large prison guard he gulped hard and shrank back slightly.

The buffalo stepped back and drew a nightstick from his belt. Jack raised the nozzle of his flamethrower and fired. A small burst of flame shot from the device and then it quit working.

"I picked a great time to run out of napalm" Jack said to himself.

The guard grinned wickedly and charged at Jack with his nightstick raised. When he came in range the guard brought his weapon down hard, and Jack barely had any time to react.

He threw the sprayer arm up and braced with both hands. The baton bounced off and Jack countered with a kick, knocking the buffalo off balance.

Jack took the opportunity to shrug out of the heavy flamethrower and draw his M45's. He fired until both of his guns were empty.

The buffalo looked down at the large red stain that was spreading across his chest, and he fell to his knees and then flat out on the floor.

"Nice shootin' wolfy." Bellwether said as she looked at the dead guard.

Jack looked at her coldly and replied "call me wolfy again and it'll be you laying face down on the floor in a pool of blood".

If you guys liked this chapter please leave a comment. I plan to continue to write the occasional chapter from the villain's perspective. The next few how ever will be through Nick and Judy's eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Ahh, I don't know where I put the rights to zootopia, they must be in my other pants….

Judy was standing outside the prison, watching the fire department try to quench the small fires.

Nick walked up behind Judy and put his arm around her, pulling Judy into a hug.

Judy's ears perked up slightly at his touch, and she leaned into the hug.

"What's bothering you, carrots?" Nick asked.

" I was thinking about all those guards that we saw, what if we're in over our heads Nick?" Judy replied.

Nick looked down at her and began to laugh "this is coming from the bunny that fought a ram on a moving train!"

Judy looked slightly annoyed, her ears flattened against her back. "Yeah, well that ram didn't have a flamethrower."

Nick was about to retort when Clawhauser's voice came over his radio .

"Attention officers Wilde and Hopps, chief Bogo wants you two back at the station"

"Copy that, we'll be there as soon as possible." Nick replied.

As the pair got in their car Judy once again looked over at Nick, "now that I think about it, you're right Nick, as bad as Jack is, he's really no worse then Bellweather."

"I told you there's nothing to be afraid of Judy" Nick replied.

When the pair got back to the police station, they immediately went straight to the briefing room where Bogo was waiting for them.

"What's the damage Hopps?"

The chief asked grimly.

"According to the warden, only about 20 percent of the prisoners are accounted for." Judy said.

" well I suppose it could have been worse." Bogo replied.

Nick had been looking down, and chose that moment to speak up.

"That number also includes Dawn Bellweather, sir."

Chief Bogo's eye began to twitch uncontrollably, and he very calmly walked into his office.

"GODDAMN IT!" He screamed as he upended his desk.

Both Nick and Judy flinched as furniture was thrown against the wall.

Bogo walked back into the room looking disheveled. "You two are dismissed, go home and get some rest, we will continue this tomorrow"

As Nick was walking home, he passed the bar where he used to hustle pool games. The bar was run by an old fox named Victor, who had taken Nick in when he first left home.

Nick pushed the door open and walked inside.

It smelled like cigarette smoke and cheap cologne. Victor looked up from the glass he was cleaning and his eyes lit up when he saw Nick.

"Nick, my boy, how are you?" He asked.

" I'm doing just fine." Nick said, forcing a smile.

Victor frowned. "Now I know that's bullshit, you look terrible."

"I need a scotch." Nick said

Victor looked up in shock. "You quit drinking years ago, what's wrong Nick?"

"Get off my back, Victor. I saw fifteen people burned alive today!" Nick said, irritated.

"Well shit, it's on the house." Victor said back.

"I don't know what to do anymore, I've got to act all tough to reassure Judy, But the truth is I'm terrified of Jack. Nick said, as he took a sip of his scotch.

"Wait, you mean Jack Belinski, the psycopath that bombed the police station?" Victor asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Nick said.

"It was all over the news, this afternoon!" Victor replied.

"Look, there's no shame in being afraid, but you have to learn to control your fear, or it'll get the best of you."

"Thanks, Vic. I'd love to chat some more, but I've got a feeling that tomorrow's gonna be a long day."

Nick said, and finished his drink.

"Don't work too hard, Nick." Victor called after him.

With that, Nick began the walk back to his apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

Do I even have to do this anymore? What? I do? Ok fine…. I don't own Zootopia!

Nick was walking up the steps to the ZPD, the front of which was still being cleared up. Suddenly Judy burst out the front door looking quite unhappy.

"Nick, we've got a problem!" Judy said, catching her breath.

"Whats the matter, Judy?" Nick asked back, casually.

"Jack and a bunch of thugs robbed a chemical plant, they stole over a hundred tons of ammonium nitrate!"

She replied.

The casual look was instantly wiped away, replaced with curiosity.

"What the hell would he want with hundreds of tons of fertilizer?"

Nick asked.

"Well… We don't really know yet, but we do have a lead!" Judy said back excitedly.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Nick said enthusiastically

Fifteen minutes later the pair were driving through the back roads looking for the alley where they were going to meet the contact.

Nick began reading from the file they had on the contact.

"His name is Craze?" Nick asked confused.

"He wouldn't give us his real name."

Judy replied, looking over at Nick.

"Paranoid much?" Nick said under his breath.

"He has every right to be paranoid, apparently he got on Jack's bad side."

Judy replied.

"For that to be possible, Jack would need a good side first." Nick grumbled, feeling the nasty welt on his neck.

"Look alive, we're here." Judy said as she eased the car to a stop.

The two got out and walked into a dark alley. As they walked deeper into the alley, they saw a figure in a black hoodie leaning up against a wall.

"Craze?" Judy called in the guy's

direction.

"Yea that's me" Craze said back gruffly.

"We're from the.."Judy started

"I know who you are." Craze said, cutting her off. He stepped out of the shadows, and pushed his hood back.

Craze was a wolf with jet black fur, pale blue eyes, and a small frame.

"Let's cut to the chase, last night Jack came to me and asked if I would provide him with blasting caps and electronic detonators, he offered to pay me a ridiculous amount of money."

"Why would he go to you?" Judy asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Because I'm the quartermaster at the armory. He thought that I could get him his stuff without having to tear the base apart." Craze replied, looking quite annoyed.

"Please, you've got to trust me! If Jack is doing what I think he is, lots of people could be in danger!" As Craze was talking, he noticed a small red dot appear on Judy's chest.

"HIT THE FUCKING DECK!" Craze yelled. As he tackled both Nick and

Judy, a shot rang out and he felt a stinging on his left arm.

When Craze lifted himself off Judy and Nick, he saw that the bullet had only grazed him. He then looked at his hand, which was covered in blood.

Craze then looked at Judy and saw a bullet hole in her right shoulder.

Nick immediately dropped to his knees and cradled Judy, screaming into his radio for an ambulance.

"Cmon Judy, hold it together. The EMTs will be here soon!" He yelled, tears streaming down his face.

Craze got on one knee and began to apply pressure to the wound. As he did so, Judy flinched and gave a yelp of pain.

"You're hurting her!" Nick yelled in his face.

"Well unless you want her to bleed out and die in the street, I'm gonna need to keep pressure on the area!"

Craze yelled back.

After what felt like hours, the ambulance arrived and two beavers got out, both looking grim as they hauled Judy up off the pavement and into the truck.

"I thought when I took a job as a quartermasterI was done getting shot at, guess I was wrong." Craze said grimly.


End file.
